


Tomorrow They'll be More of Us || Hamilton AU

by xX_HaileyKoala_Xx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_HaileyKoala_Xx/pseuds/xX_HaileyKoala_Xx





	1. Chapter 1

"Alexander, there's a letter for you from South Carolina!" Eliza said, smiling gently at Alexander

"It's from John Laurens. I'll read it later." Alexander said, shrugging off the news of the letter.

"No, actually, it's not." Eliza said slowly as her tone became suddenly more serious.

"Will you read it?" Alexander asked gently.

"On Tuesday, the 27th, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina." Eliza read.

Alexander jolted the quill in his hand to a hault on his paper, causing a dark puddle of the pen's ink to form on the waxy surface of the parchment. 

Tears started to well up in Alexander's deep brown eyes, now threatening to roll onto his cheeks. But after Eliza had uttered the word 'killed', the rest of the letter seemed to be read in slow motion.

"These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. He is buried here until his family can send for his remains."

"As you may know," Eliza hesitantly continued reading the rest of the letter, but thought about stopping to avoid upsetting Alexander any further, "Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting 3,000 men for the first all-black military regiment. The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters." Eliza finished sadly, folding the letter back up and returning it to its envelope.

The voice of John Laurens seemed to whisper the words to an old drinking song, The Story of Tonight, in his ear, almost like a breeze rustling through the trees on a calm spring day.

"Alexander, are you alright?" Eliza asked, concern growing in her voice as she gently laid a delicate hand on Alexander's shoulder. 

"I have so much work to do..." was all he was able to spit out before getting choked up again.

Everything that had given his life any real meaning or purpose was gone.

His anchor, his boyfriend and his best friend, his go-to man when he had a problem with anything, the guy who would even occasionally hold him back in bar fights, gone forever, and all at the hands of the British. All they had been through, all they had spent their entire lives fighting for, it had seemed to all have been for nothing.

They had fought and killed for their country, for each other. Fought tooth and nail for the freedom of their new nation. But with Laurens gone, it all seemed worthless.


	2. Fourth of July Fun...

"So you'll be here at 6?...Perfect! What about Lafayette? Are him and Herc coming?...Ok. Oh, is Thomas bringing his infamous mac and cheese?...Oh great...Ok, so I'll see you at 6...Ok bye." With that Laurens turned his phone screen off, setting it down on the kitchen table.

"Ok, I just got off the phone with General Washington. He'll be here at 6," Laurens called upstairs to his boyfriend, Alexander. 

"John, you know as well as I do that he's always like 15 minutes early, John! It's insane!" Alex replied. 

"I know, Alexander. I told everyone else to be here at 5:30. This isn't my first time planning something around Washington's shitty concept of time." John said, pacing around the house, making sure that everything was perfect for the 4th of July party taking place later that night. 

When 5:45 rolled around, everyone had arrived to The Lams House, except for George Washington.

"Where is George? He should be here by now." Laurens said, looking mildly concerned. 

"Laurens, I'm sure he's on his way." Alexander assured him.

"Oui, mon ami. He'll be here, don't worry." Lafayette said. 

5 minutes later, the doorbell rang.  
Laurens answered the door, and to absolutely nobody's surprise, it was George Washington.

"George! So glad you could make it! Come on in!" Laurens said, trying desperately to look surprised by Washington's arrival.

"Thank you, John. So glad you could have me!" George replied, smiling politely. Washington continued being a show-off, chatting and mingling with literally everybody in attendance at the party. When he finally made his way over to Hamilton, who was standing next to John Laurens, he greeted him in the  usual annoying way he always had. 

"Alexander! How are you, son?" He said, exaggerating the word "son" even more by slapping him on the back, the force of his enormous hand almost knocking him over. Jefferson and Lafayette stood in the corner of the room, giggling like a pair of gossiping women. 

"Ughh, I HATE when he does that. I'm not your son, you little bitch!" Alex grumbled under his breath, making sure his words were out of earshot of General Washington. 

"Oh, calm down, Alexander." Laurens said. 

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who gets called son all the time." Alexander said. 

"He only does that because he cares about you, Alex. You know that as well as I do." John assured him. Alexander knew that his boyfriend was right, so he took a deep breath and shoved his fists into his pockets in an attempt to suppress his frustration.

Meanwhile, Lafayette and Jefferson were hanging out by the kitchen, being snackaholics as usual. Jefferson was bragging about how amazing his macaroni and cheese was, and arguing with Lafayette about the alleged superiority of the Fighting Frenchman's cheese-stuffed baguettes.

As the sun slowly sank down past the horizon in the summer sky, Hercules and Alex went in the den and grabbed the boxes of fireworks and sparklers.

Once they had picked out where they would launch the fireworks from, Hercules and Alexander unboxed the first few fireworks. They lined up the rest of the fireworks along the edge of the driveway. Then, Alexander and John Laurens started handing out sparklers to everyone. Alex grabbed a lighter from inside, as well as a badass, flame-painted blowtorch from Herc's truck. 

Alexander got everyone's attention to say they would be starting fireworks soon. He was answered with a roar of cheering and clapping for from everybody. 

James Madison, being the shy one in the group, grabbed a blanket and pillow, as well as his iPod and some earbuds before going outside to the front yard to join the others. He was afraid of loud, sudden noises, so he just listened to music during 4th of July parties to drown out all of the noise from the fireworks

As the fireworks started, everyone headed toward the bottom of the driveway to start the bonfire and light sparklers. 

"You got the fireworks covered, right Herc?" Alex asked. Hercules simply nodded in response.

Alex ran inside and grabbed the bag of  marshmallows that he had almost forgotten about. 

"Hey John, I got that huge bag of giant marshmallows, remember? I'm gonna go get them from inside," Alexander said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, Alex! Thanks for reminding me!" John replied. He went to spread the word to the others. 

Soon enough, everyone had gathered around the bonfire with skewers for the marshmallows. 

Soon, everyone had eaten a few marshmallows and had a few drinks. Once the fireworks began,  everyone was cheering and clapping

Surprisingly, Laurens was among the most rowdy and sexual of the bunch when he had enough drinks in him. Luckily, he and Alexander had been dating for a while, so everyone knew that Alexander was absolutely fine with it.


	3. Sick Alexander

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

Alexander sat at his desk, his laptop in front of him, his fingers rhythmically tapping on the keyboard. He had been on his laptop all afternoon, typing furiously in the earlier hours of the midday, his speed now deteriorating as the slowly-dimming light of the sun threatened to pull him from his work into a realm of much needed sleep. Alex knew that he was tired, but stubbornly fought his drowsiness and kept working. Even Laurens, his best friend and roommate, had tried to convince him to get some rest, but Alex ignored him. 

"Come on, Alex. You need to get some rest, man!" Laurens begged his friend. At this point he was willing to literally grab Alexander's arm and drag him upstairs to his bed.

"Sleep is...for the...weak..." Alexander said hoarsely, pushing John's hand away from the power button on his laptop.

"Alexander Hamilton, I swear to you that if you say that to me one more time, I will personally call Lafayette and Mulligan and make them come over here and kick your ass on my behalf! Now let's go!" John lectured his boyfriend.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Alex whined, dragging out the 'o' as he crossed his arms and pouted in a nature that reminded Laurens of that of his 5-year-old nephew.

"Yeeeeeeeesssssss!" John refuted, mocking Alexander by dragging out the 'e'.

Alex knew there was no chance for him to win this argument with his boyfriend

"Oh my God! F-" Alexander started, sent into a fit of coughing by yelling at his roommate. 

"Alright that does it!! You are going straight to bed right now!" John proclaimed, scooping Alexander up into his arms bridal style, carrying him down the hallway to his bedroom.

"John! Put me down you asshole!" Alexander whined, his voice beginning to leave him. 

Laurens put the small, feverish man down on his bed and covered him with a blanket. Brushing the hair out of Alexander's tired eyes, he gently kissed his boyfriend's nose. 

Laurens quietly left Alexander's room, careful not to wake him up. He went into the living room and texted Lafayette:

Laurens: Hey Laf, could you do me a favor? 

Lafayette: That depends, Mon Ami. What do you need?

Laurens: Well, you see, Alexander is sick. 

Lafayette: That's unfortunate, I hope he feels better.

Laurens: Well, I was wondering if you could bring him some soup or something. 

Lafayette: Of course, Mon Ami! 

Laurens: thank you so much, Laf! I owe you one!

Lafayette: no problem! Think nothing of it. ;) See you in 10 minutes!

Laurens: ok

Laurens put his phone back in his pocket and went to check on Alexander. When Laurens poked his head in the doorway, Alexander had fallen asleep with a blanket wrapped around him. Laurens smiled slightly at his boyfriend, who had fallen asleep in a blanket burrito. 

He quickly pulled his phone out of his back pocket, opened Snapchat and took a picture of his adorable sleeping boyfriend, captioning it "Did somebody order a Ham Burrito?"


End file.
